The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chamaecyparis lawsoniana and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Sunny Smile’. ‘Sunny Smile’ represents a new evergreen coniferous tree grown for landscape use.
‘Sunny Smile’ was discovered by the Inventor as a chance seedling in a trial garden in Westerstede, Germany in summer of 2004. The exact parentage is unknown, however it is most likely a seedling of open pollinated ‘Stardust’ (not patented) based on its characteristics and its proximity to ‘Stardust’ in the garden.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood stem cuttings by the Inventor in Westerstede, Germany in August of 2008. Asexual propagation by softwood cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.